Club
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: The music, the crowds, the food. He hadn't come there for any of that. He had come there for her. SouMa AU..:D hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own Soul Eater. I apologize for any OOCness. That's all I has to say. Hope you likey.*

* * *

><p>He left the apartment quickly, trying his best not to be noticed. He failed, not because he wasn't good at sneaking around.<p>

It was because of his appearance. White hair, crimson eyes, and sharp teeth. He was like a big splotch of red on a plain white canvas. He knew that well enough, but he didn't want people he knew to figure out where he went every night.

And not, it wasn't one of those strip clubs or anything. The man would never imagine stepping into one of those places. Black*Star had dared him to once, but thanks to Kid and crew, he didn't have to do it.

"I wonder what that idiot's doing now…." He murmured as he stopped suddenly. This was his destination. He entered quickly, completely forgetting about his friends, his college life, and all those things that were on his mind.

* * *

><p>Jazz music was playing, people were eating or hanging out, and the bar was bustling with customers who were eager for drinking sorrows away or maybe just for the hell of it.<p>

But he came for something else.

"How may I help-oh! Hey Soul!" a green eyed girl smiled at the man who had just come in. She had her hair in pigtails and had a bright smile on her face, something she only saved for people she was close to.

"Oui. Maka." He greeted her with a smile as well. The girl laughed.

"I have a feeling Black*Star did something again!" she teased, "But before you say a word, let me get you a table."

He rolled his eyes, "Go ahead flatty."

Maka stayed silent, leading him to his table, but suddenly whacked his head with a large book. Hard.

"Maka CHOP! That's what you get when you insult my chest!" she said, pretending to be hurt. That had faded away a long time ago.

"Psh. You'll never get a boyfriend with an attitude like that."

"Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"Like you can."

"I'll meet you in the back once we're finished here."

"Sure flatty. Let's see what you've got."

One might think of this as rude, but this was all normal for the waitress and the customer. They were close, but they showed it by mercilessly teasing each other instead of the "normal" way everyone usually "approved" of. It was just their way.

He had come to this little place one night, boredom and sadness consumed his being. She was a waitress there, who asked if he was alright, telling him to "Stop sulking and just tell me what's wrong!"

And that was exactly what he did. They both talked about their messed up lives from there.

* * *

><p>He was from a rich family, but wanted to be free of the burdens and responsibilities. His parents had arranged a marriage, his brother was always treated better than him, Soul was sick of that life, sick of it all. He wanted to carve his own path. Always someone else's shadow... that was the life he once had. The life he hated beyond compare. Eventually, he met his friends in high school after he had run away from his house. They were his shoulders to lean on.<p>

Now in college, Soul was (and still is) pursuing a music career, and was doing a damn good job doing it. But, because of debt and failing grades, he had a high chance of being kicked out if he didn't get his act together. All his friends had so many troubles and a lot of stress already, so he didn't want them to worry about him. Selfless? Yes. A little bit dumb? Yes to that as well. She had scolded him for that when they first met.

She helped him by listening to his rambling, by befriending the man. Maka had even helped him pull his grades up. Now he has a part time job and decent grades, enough for him to stay in school.

And now he's in love with her, and doesn't know what to do about it.

She was a smart girl, coming from a family. Her parents divorced when she was a teen because of her father's cheating, so she doesn't trust men.

Maka felt so pressured to leave her father's house and have to move from mother to father every week (her father also new girl at his place every night, and not all treated her with courtesy), so she studied hard, skipping grades and rushing to the future. Her friends studied hard as well, trying to catch up to her, regardless of anything else.

Now, she had already graduated college with two Masters Degrees even though she was the same age as him. Always having to deal with other's rudeness, being silent… that was the life she once had. The life she hated beyond compare. But, because of her father's attempts to re-enter her life with his new girlfriend Blair and the pressure of her ex-boyfriend trying to get back together with her, she felt like she was going to have a mental breakdown.

Her ex was manipulative and patient, good enough to lure Maka in, the one who was very cautious around men in the first place. After a few years, they started to date. Another few month later, she realized who he really was. A no good player were the words to describe him. She broke up with him by breaking his arm. Now he wants to get back together with her, and she's not letting him take her in again.

He helped her by listening to her rambling, befriending the woman. He had helped release the pressure off her back, to be her full person. Not the shell she used to be.

And now she's in love with him, and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

><p>Well, let's get back to the present.<p>

"Ha! What a reckless thing to do! I can't believe Tsubaki's still with him!" she laughed, almost falling onto the floor. People were looking at her strangely, but she just didn't care. Her shift was over anyway.

"I've asked myself why they're still together many times before…"

"And you're too lazy to try and figure it out!"

"Blah. I've tried and failed to understand."

"You're still lazy."

"And you're still flat."

"Maka CHOP!"

"Ow! That hurt you know!"

"Yes I do."

"Saidst."

"You know you like it."

"So I'm some sick masochistic pervert into flat chested little girls?"

"Fuck you Soul."

"…wait. What? And I thought you weren't into guys!"

"I'm not lesbian asshole!"

"Blah. Just continue to say that Maka."

"Idiot."

"You know you love it."

"So I'm some slutty chick who's into creepy ass pedophile albinos?"

"Screw you Maka."

"….and I thought you were into guys man!"

"I'm not into guys!"

"Just continue to deny it Soul."

"Flatty."

"You know we're closing in five, right?"

"Oh. And you still wanna see me in the back. Let's get going."

"Yeeeah. You finally noticed pervert."

"I'm not a pervert."

"Yes you are. I know you've been looking at Kid!" she teased mercilessly.

"If I'm looking at Kid, then you want Tsubaki's boobs."

"Bitch."

"I would rather be called cool but…whatever."

They both got up and went to the back, where Soul waited for whatever Maka wanted to say/do.

* * *

><p>"Soo…what do you need to say?" he asked, but it wasn't in an impatient manner. He could tell she was nervous, so he just wanted her to let it out. Whatever it was, he could tell she needed to say it.<p>

She went closer to him, "Hey, you've got a crumb on you face, let me wipe it off."

He blushed as she wiped of the "crumb", which was really nonexistent. She then pulled his face towards hers and kissed him before running off. This action was not part of her usual personality, but due to the stress, she just couldn't take it anymore. He had tried to follow her, but it was too dark. She was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Soooouuul! Are you listening to me?" the blue haired man was poking and prodding his friend in all angles. No one else was here to help, for they were bringing a guest over.<p>

"Yeah. Something about an old friend coming and how you guys wanted us to meet?"

The crimson eyed man sighed, but was saved by the door opening.

"Hey! Soul, meet Maka Albarn! She's been my friend since middle school!" Tsubaki seemed unusually cheerful. Soul's head perked up as they both looked at each other. But the others were obvious to that sign of recognition.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Soul."

"It's nice to meet you as well…Soul."

* * *

><p>*:D hope you liked it! I just thought of this after reading <span>Quicksand<span> by .Poisoned Scarlet…yeah XD.*


	2. AN with preview and important shit READ

**:O This is an AN…check out the sequel to this, "Smile!" And to actually put some story content in this, here's a preview!**

* * *

><p>Maka could hear her friend sigh, <em>"….you do have a choice. I understand if you don't want him to be troubled by anything. <em>_**But I can tell right now that this guy cares for you Maka. I don't want you to suffer because of one asshole. So once you meet my friend, you're going to call him and tell him the truth. **__Just do that for me, alright?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case…here's the link: <strong>.net/s/6908567/1/

**Bye byes!**

**~DreamswithJoy (The Bum)**


End file.
